dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fenris/Dialogue
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=do4AOvezWYA Romancing Fenris and Anders and then backing out on Anders got me this scene. -- (talk) 08:00, March 16, 2011 (UTC) So, is there a reason someone went through and changed quotes to incomplete ones? Specifically Fenris and Merrill? Comments Some of Fenris' comments not listed. Hightown Market *Fenris: I do love the way the merchants glare at me as if I'm going to steal something. *Isabela: You're an elf. And besides, you're a great distraction for those of us who do steal. Blooming Rose entrance *Business appears to be good. Mind you, I imagine demand is fairly constant. Deep Roads *(When the party is attacked by a horde of darkspawn)Darkspawn. Another charming gift from the magisters. *I wonder how much the dwarves have simply left behind... or forgotten. The Fade *(Upon entering) Let us remain no longer than we must. Nothing here is real. *(to a Rage Demon)A wonder that any mage could come to the Fade without falling prey to such creatures. Hightown *I don't wander around Hightown much. I sort of stick out. *(When clicked)I'm rather conspicuous here. Docks *(When clicked)I didn't think the city could smell any worse. Evidently I was wrong. Sundermount *This place is known, even in Tevinter. Sundermount cave, during "The Mirror Image" quest *Merill: Pol... What was he thinking? He acted like I was a monster... *Fenris: You are a monster. Zephyrius (talk) 09:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Long Road/Aveline Dialogue Currently, it says :(If Fenris is in party) Fenris looks at Hawke, who pauses and glances down before answering. This is incorrect I believe. Whatever character that stands in that spot appears to look at Hawke, as they usually do when Hawke is talking. For some reason, whenever Fenris is in party, he takes that spot, but I believe he almost always does, at least for my Hawke. When he's not in party, whoever is in that place does "the look" so I don't think it was intended to be whoever they were talking about, because the same question is asked for all LIs and whoever is in that spot will do "the look", not just the LI in question. I tested this before a few weeks ago, I can do it again, but I'm pretty sure of it. Xelestial (talk) 13:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Fenris/Carver Meeran comment (While trying to find Hawke and Tallis. If done in Act 1 and presumably if you joined Meeran) Carver: Shitting...piss-eared Orlesians and their...blighted dungeons! Fenris: "Piss-eared?" Did you get that from Meeran? Carver: We're lost and all you can do is criticize me? Fenris: It passes the time. I've gotten this one and my Hawke went with Athenril on this playthrough. Not sure how to change the page text to reflect that, though. Just delete the 'and presumably if? Shiyiya (talk) 16:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) : I've corrected it and clarified that it doesn't matter who Hawke for just in case someone asks. 15:56, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Faith When Fenris and Sebastian talk he seems not to be very religious and asking if Sebastian was going to convert him (only much later they're dialogue changes as if he's starting to ponder on faith) but at the same time Anders asks Fenris if he had considered killing himself and Fenris replies that it is a sin in the eyes of the maker. It isn't very odd if these dialogues happen in that order but in every playthrough I remember I've had the Anders question before the talks with Sebastian. Just wanted to point it out and see if anyone else noticed that. ---Smoke 05:32, April 24, 2014 (UTC)